Titan Rider
Titan Rider '''(referred to as '''Titan '''by his friends) is a Pegasus pony OC who appears in various fanfictions. Creation and Debut Titan was first created on October 10, 2014 by DeviantArt user CasimusPrime using General Zoi's Pony Creator under the original name '''Titanhoof. The first image of him circled hours later on Facebook in the group Bronies United. He was depicted as an alicorn at the time. He made his fanfiction debut as a minor appearance in Rainbow Dash vs The Rainbow Factory where he dies. Months later, he went thru an update which involved his skin being made a darker shade of blue, and being made a pegasus instead of an alicorn. He was also accidentally created using a mare head sculpt, so it was changed to that of a stallion. He has appeared in other fanfictions written by his creator and appears primarily in the DeviantArt original series, Titan's Crew. He also appears in it's spinoff, Titan's Crew EG Adventures. Biography Design Titan is a male (stallion) Pegasus with a blue coat, a red mane, and a red tail. He has red eyes and hinges under his wings. His cutie mark is the Autobot insignia (see Reception for details). Since he has appeared only in written fanfiction, he has no voice actor. CasimusPrime has stated that, if he were to appear in animation, he would prefer to provide his voice. Birth and Upbringing Titan was born the only child of his mother (a unicorn from Fillydelphia) and his father (a pegasus from Manehattan) in the town of Colt Lauderdale. He learned to fly when he was 6, but only does it if he has to. Until his was 12, Titan had no friends of his own, and was constantly bullied by other Ponies for his differences. He made a few friends in middle school and formed a geek club. When he was named club president, he received his cutie mark for his talent in leadership and being a huge geek while doing it. On His Own Once Titan got older, he went off to college at Canterlot University, where he would meet his best friend, Threshold. Upon completing college, he would move to Pony Beach and open a comic shop. He lives in a small house across the street. His house has a New Lunar Republic flag on a flagpole outside. He spends most of his spare time hanging out with friends or recording his geek podcast. Injury Titan was injured in late 2015. He does not remember how he was injured, as he sustained a concussion during the accident which wiped out any memories taking place 3 hours prior. Sources believe he was in a train crash on his way to a horse hockey game. As a result, Titan was subjected to several operations. His left wing was broken in 3 pieces, forcing him to have a robotic joint inserted to replace the shattered bone. His left arm was broken, and he had bruising along his right side. He was hospitalized for 5 days before being released and sent home. Personality Titan is the self-proclaimed "nerdiest colt this side of Canterlot" in reflection of his nerdy personality. He enjoys anything in pop culture and will settle any debate regarding it. He is also a huge horse hockey fan, his favorite team being the Mighty Bucks. He loves hanging out with his friends and helping them when they feel down. More often than not, he will offer hugs if someone asks him for one. He doesn't like to fly around his friends that are Earth Ponies or unicorns. When he does fly, he has difficulties landing, because he has a hard time coming to a stop. His Element of Harmony is Leadership. In any situation where someone needs to step up and take charge, he is most likely the one to do it. Unlike other Ponies from back home, who take charge thru dominance, Titan takes charge thru trust and admiration from his peers. Friends Threshold His best friend he met in college. They met during study hour. Threshold was falling behind in a class and desperately needed help, but feared being ridiculed for asking for help from a nerd. He swallowed his pride and asked for his help. Titan looked over the material, then told him to sit down so they could discuss. Thanks to him, Threshold passed his class needed to move on. He felt indebted toward Titan and realized that he is pretty cool for a nerd. Ever since, he is fiercely loyal to him, even to the point of referring to him as "boss". He is also a horse hockey fan, but his favorite team is the Whinnyapolis Blues, a nod to his native hometown. Twilight Sparkle (former) According to CasimusPrime, Titan was, at one point in the past, an old friend of Twilight Sparkle, whom he knew in high school. The two didn't interact very often, really only saying hi to each other in the hallways, as Twilight focused more on her studies than friend making (which would change years later). The two would also study together at lunch. Before moving to Ponyville, Twilight was invited to have coffee with Titan at a coffee shop in Canterlot. The two would talk about their future goals. The last known encounter between them was a hug goodbye before she left Canterlot. They have not seen each other since, and probably never will. When asked about him at her reunion, Twilight stated she does not remember him. In the Equestria Girls world, Sci-Twi is Titan's girlfriend. Bubblegum The one of 3 mares Titan knows as a friend. The two are neighbors in the town of Pony Beach. One night, a new outlet mall opened in town, and Bubblegum asked Titan to go with her. The two walked around, played games in the arcade, and had pretzels from Uncle Pete's Pretzel Place. They occasionally see each other at a nearby cake shop a few doors down from the comic shop Titan owns and operates. Titan has said Bubblegum is "very sweet and very affectionate". She has a photo of herself and Titan alongside other photos on a wall in her room, she dedicates this wall to her PFFs (Pony Friend Forever). Casimus Prime ships Titan and Bubblegum as best friends. Shutterfly (aka Shutters) Lovey's roommate and Titan's friend by extension. The two usually interact as part of the group of friends they are involved in. He most commonly addresses Titan as "buddy" or any other form of the term. In the Equestria Girls world, he was expelled from CHS for sexually interacting with Fluttershy and getting her pregnant. Some time later, he and Titan had a threesome with Titan's girlfriend Twilight. Firefly A male pegasus Pony that Titan knows from middle school. As his name would imply, he is a huge fan of the former Fox show, Firefly. Like Threshold, Firefly is fiercely loyal to Titan. The two were reunited at a Nightmare Night party in which Firefly was dressed as Jayne Cobb. He was also one of the founding members of Titan's geek club formed in middle school. He has not appeared in the series since the Nightmare Night episode. Sparkle Song Bubblegum's cousin and friend of Titan. She met him on a day where she needed Bubblegum's friends to cheer her up. The two bonded at a karaoke bar in Pony Beach. She was removed from the series when her creator left DeviantArt. SlitherLynn A unicorn and one of Titan's longest known friends. They met 4 years before Titan moved to Pony Beach. Like Titan, she is incredibly geeky and very friendly. She is inspired by a real-life friend of Casimus Prime. Casimus stated at one point he may ship SlitherLynn and Titan as Special Someponies. Equestria Girls Titan Rider also appears in Equestria Girls form in the series Titan's Crew: EG Adventures. In EG form, Titan wears a blank gray t-shirt with a black denim jacket. The jacket has the number 11 on the left chest side. He also wears dark navy jeans with red and white sneakers. He has worn alternative outfits including a black t-shirt with shorts. He wears a watch on his left wrist. He also owns a replica of his favorite hockey team's championship ring, which is one of his prized possessions. Unlike in Equestria, where he works at a comic shop, Titan works for his local grocery store as a cashier in the EG universe. Titan has his driver's license and had his own car until he was in a hit and run car accident. Now he depends on public transportation to get around or just walks. He is the captain of CHS' ice hockey team, which he had to petition to get created. His jersey number is 11. He was also able to convince Principal Celestia to change the team's name to the Canterlot Wonder Knights. His friends are the same as in Equestria. He spends most of his time with Bubblegum, Threshold, and ShyFly. Shutterfly used to attend CHS and is one of Titan's friends as well, but was expelled from the school for getting Fluttershy (a CHS alumni) pregnant. He meets Twilight Sparkle a few days before Spirit Day, and the two become friends. A few months later, Titan takes a shot in the dark and asks her out on a date to the local bookstore, to which she agrees. They also have dinner at Hay Burger. Ever since, Titan and Twilight have been in a healthy relationship. In one NSFW story, Titan and Twilight had a threesome with Shutterfly. Twitan Shipping Despite it's sometimes negative feedback, CasimusPrime ships Titan with Twilight Sparkle. It began in 2014 when CasimusPrime first watched John DeLancie's Brony documentary and noted Tara Strong's description of Twilight, claiming she was "someone he could relate to". In 2015, CasimusPrime commissioned a drawing to DeviantArt user ShutterflyEQD to have a picture of Titan hugging Twilight. Shutterfly happily accepted the commission. 2 months after making it, it was uploaded to DeviantArt, where it was met with mostly positive feedback from friends of Casimus and watchers of ShutterflyEQD's artwork. In 2017 when CasimusPrime expanded on the Equestria Girls spinoff of Titan's Crew, he finally decided to make his OTP canon by having Titan go on a date with Twilight to a local bookstore. She greeted Titan with a hug and the two walked around the store while getting to know each other more personally. They then went to Hay Burger and had dinner. Titan asked for a follow up date the following week, offering to go to the movies, to which Twilight agreed. The two shared one more hug, and Twilight kissed Titan on his cheek before going in her house. Casimus claims the shipping is because of a real-life crush he has on the character. He says if he ever meets Tara Strong in person, she would want him to say Twilight loves him. In CasimusPrime's unpublished personal fanfiction, Twilight is also Casimus' character's girlfriend. Reception When he first appeared, he was easily identified as a Mary Sue with an unoriginal backstory and terrible creation effort. Several members of groups reported artwork of his OC and artists would deny requests to draw him. But, his creator would join other groups where he was accepted, despite his slight unoriginality. The most common thing people hate him for is the fact that his cutie mark is the Autobot symbol. When asked why he chose that as his cutie mark, Casimus stated that it connects to his past. He said the following: "Long before I was a Brony, I was a huge Transformers fan. When I was on social media, PSN, and other places that would require me to use an avatar, my first choice was the Autobot symbol, because it shows what kind of interest I have. I wanted to have a nod to that in my OC somewhere. So, when I had to think of a cutie mark, that was my first choice." When asked on what users think of his OC, Casimus Prime would say "He's my OC. I knew from the start that people would hate certain things about him. All that matters is that I like him. I always will". The shipping of him and Twilight Sparkle in the Equestria Girls world has also received mixed reviews. While some say it's fine and it makes him happy, others find it "cringeworthy" among other things.